1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to carts and, more particularly, to a trolley-like beach cart which facilitates transport and storage of beach-related items.
2. Background of Related Art
Historically, beach carts and storage containers were used to transport and/or convey miscellaneous beach-related items from a person's house or car to a remote beach location usually in relative proximity to the water. For example, a beach cooler could be utilized to transport and kept perishable items cool or “fresh” for later consumption. Typically, these types of beach carts and storage containers (e.g., coolers, beach bags, etc.) were in the past carried and/or transported via the use of a handle(s) and/or shoulder strap(s). Eventually, wheels were incorporated into the design thereby facilitating transport of the container along a particular surface (hard floor) but still requiring the user to either push, pull and/or manipulate the container during transport. However, movement of these known wheel-like containers along different and/or varying surfaces, e.g., sand, mud or grass, would require varying levels of added exertion.
For example it is known that even the best wheel-like design required some degree of user manipulation during transport, e.g., to navigate or steer the container across a given terrain. Again, the type of terrain, e.g., sand versus hard floor, greatly affects the degree of difficulty with this task. As a result, the user is forced to heed considerable attention to the storage container during transport which may affect other equally important activities which are commonplace with a typical trip to the beach, e.g., minding small children, caring for an elderly person and/or manipulating other items such as umbrellas. Moreover, these concerns are exaggerated and remain particularly disadvantageous to the physically challenged. In addition, carrying or wheeling a container through certain environments can be quite grueling even for a physically-fit user. For example, a cooler must typically be carried or dragged across the sand or grass to a spot of relaxation because the wheels (if any) function poorly in the sand or on the grass.
So far as is known, if a user wishes to negotiate a container such across a terrain and the wheels (if any) are not particularly suited for this type of terrain, the user is left with two (2) options: 1) drag and possible ruin the wheels and/or the container itself, or 2) carry the container across the terrain. As can be appreciated, both exercises require a large amount of exertion on the part of the user.
Thus, there exists a need for a new, simple, yet effective, container design which reduces the burdens and issues associated with transporting and handling the containers across any given terrain.